


Contacto

by Ghostlyplantfox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Los amo demasiado ah, M/M, hilson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyplantfox/pseuds/Ghostlyplantfox
Summary: James Evan Wilson se percató entonces, de que estaba caminando por terrenos desconocidos.





	Contacto

  
_James Evan Wilson se percató entonces, de que estaba caminando por terrenos desconocidos._

Al dejar descansando su cabeza discretamente sobre el hombro de House, sin generar de su parte ningún diálogo, monólogo o broma de mal gusto, sin obtener más reacción que una sonrisa casi imperceptible esbozándole ligeramente en esos labios tristes, en ese rostro deprimido, en ese cuerpo herido y analítico que era su mejor amigo; comprendió que había ocurrido algo que no estaba en su historial de interacciones, algo fuera de los límites que nunca habían dibujado, pero que simplemente habían asumido por conocidos; una anomalía en su ya bastante extraña relación con el extraño médico.

Sintió los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, la presión arterial aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba en contacto con el otro cuerpo, y pudo confirmarse una vez más, con pesaroso dolor, que ese era el único cuerpo que siempre había querido tener a su lado.

Ambos seguían mirando la televisión como si nada. Como si esto fuera rutinario, típico, como si ninguno supiera que esto era inédito, anormal en la cotidianeidad de su amistad.

  
Es decir... Sí, quizá alguna vez estuvieron muy cerca de besarse por accidente, o se abrazaron en algún momento de dificultad, no lo niega; probablemente este no es el primer contacto físico que tolera House de parte suya. Pero esto era distinto, y lo sabía su mente, su cuerpo, ¡hasta House!, ambos lo sabían. Se sentía muy diferente.

Era un contacto… ¿Innecesario? Muy innecesario. Es decir, hacía algo de frío, pero… no, no, está inventando excusas. No era necesario, en absoluto.

En eso pensaba el ahora algo taquicardíaco Jimmy, discutiendo consigo mismo, cuando House comenzó a apoyar ligeramente la cabeza sobre la suya. Un escalofrío recorrió al oncólogo de pies a cabeza, desmoronándolo internamente; todas las piezas que le conformaban como persona cayendo al unísono al vacío enorme que era su nerviosismo.

Estaba en shock.

Ya era demasiado el que no le dijese nada, que le dejase descansar en su hombro, ya era demasiado el que estuvieran así hace un buen rato...

Era demasiado el que estuviesen así en primer lugar, ¡por Dios, era House el que estaba a su lado!¿Siquiera era eso posible?

Esto, esto era…

" _Aterrador_ " pensó, mientras la sangre le subía a la cara, y el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a aparecer.

  
Parecía un adolescente, y se reprendió mentalmente por ponerse tan estúpido y hormonal por un leve contacto físico que se prolongó más de lo esperado. La boca se le había resecado, y encima le sabía a basura, hacía horas que no se lavaba los dientes. Tragó saliva, tratando inútilmente de no hacer ruido. Inhaló aire lentamente, y suspiró, en un intento de controlar su respiración. Y lo logró, al menos parcialmente.

Entonces, se quedaron así, inmóviles, estáticos, algo incómodos, pero cálidos. Escuchando nada más que sus respiraciones por sobre el leve ruido de la televisión, sintiendo nada más que el suave contacto del otro, sus corazones haciendo eco dentro de sus cuerpos cansados.

Ambos comenzaban a ceder ante el sueño, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, cuando de repente, una idea golpeó fuerte en la casi dormida y sileciosa mente de Wilson, despertándole bruscamente cual rama que, de improviso, choca sonoramente contra la ventana en medio de la noche, haciéndole a uno abrir los ojos asustado y con la sensación de peligro inminente.

Había algo que le decía que esta situación era una oportunidad única, y que si quería intentarlo, debía hacerlo ahora.

Necesitaba, necesitaba sólo…

Picó un costado de House repetidas veces con un dedo, muy despacio, pero la cantidad de veces necesarias para hacer que despertase del todo. Una vez el mayor levantó su cabeza de la de James, éste último se sentó erguido en su parte del sofá, y miró a su amigo, que seguía algo somnoliento.

El programa que estaban "viendo" se había terminado, y ahora pasaban un documental sobre la vida marina en América central. Las tomas eran bellísimas, no había más que tonos azules y turquesas iluminando la oscura habitación, y con ella, sus rostros adormilados. Entonces se dio cuenta de que House también le miraba, y lo hacía con esos hermosos e intensos ojos azules que ya comenzaban a hipnotizarle, aunque hacía sólo unos segundos habían hecho contacto con los suyos.

Se lamió los labios, gesto típico de él cuando se ve consumido por la ansiedad: se sentía sobrecogido por la belleza de la visión.

La luz que irradiaba el televisor era muy tenue, pero para Wilson, era simplemente perfecta para esconder su ligero sonrojo, camuflar su lamida de labios, y también para resaltar la belleza del excéntrico doctor, que a su juicio, era casi irreal a este punto. Quizá se había quedado dormido hace un rato, y simplemente estaba soñando. Sí, eso debía ser. Otra de sus tontas fantasías.

Se pregunta si Greg puede sentir lo fuerte que está latiendo su corazón, pero decide no darle muchas vueltas, necesita calmarse, concentrarse. Ahora, ¡ahora!…

Vuelve a lamerse los labios temblorosos (nuevamente secos), y traga saliva, dándose ánimos a duras penas.

Entonces, su mano izquierda se aventuró tímidamente en busca de la de House, palpando delicadamente la tela del sofá, hasta que sintió otra piel hacer contacto con sus dedos, y, mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de House, colocó la mano sobre la suya en un sólo movimiento, preocupado de arrepentirse a medio camino.

Lo había hecho.

¡Lo hizo! ¡Es… genial! Realmente no se creía capaz, esto era realmente extraordin...

Un momento: ¿debería sentirse orgulloso porque le haya costado tanto esfuerzo tomar su mano? ¿Por lograrlo siquiera? ¿Qué edad tenía, doce?

" _James, James… Eres un desastre_ " se dijo repetidamente, sintiendo su fracaso a pesar del logro recién completado. Se lamentó un buen rato, decepcionado de sí mismo. Pero antes de que recordara la razón de su sentimiento de decepción, sintió entonces una fría mano cubriendo la suya, y un par de ojos azules que no pudo ignorar, pues ya atravesaban los suyos, achocolatados y nerviosos, como si trataran de investigar en lo más profundo de su mente y alma. Analizándole, pues, como siempre lo habían hecho, con él y con todos sin excepción, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta desnudez, porque estaba seguro de que se había delatado ya, de que estaba completamente expuesto.

Y poner marcha atrás no sería una opción.

No aquí, no con él.

Aún menos con él mirándole de esa forma.

  
Para su sorpresa, los ojos azules se acercaban muy despacio; tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que House se movía hasta que sus narices estuvieron a dos centímetros de chocar la una con la otra. A este punto, ya sentía el corazón en la boca, la temperatura y pulso por las nubes. El cuerpo comenzaba a resultarle algo difícil de habitar, pero aún así no quería echarse atrás.

Estaba demasiado cerca, sí, pero no tan cerca como quería.

Sentía el aire muerto del lisiado quemándole la cara, y no porque exhalara fuego exactamente, sino porque, en ese estado, todo le quemaba. La mano helada de House sobre la suya, sus intensos ojos, la ansiedad dentro de sí, creciendo y creciendo, la resequedad de los labios propios, la ansía de los contrarios. Fuego, fuego, fuego. Todo le sabía a fuego.

La mano derecha del oncólogo fue a parar a la mejilla del canoso, acercándole un poco más con suavidad, y haciendo que su propio corazón se sobresaltara otro tanto.

  
Era como si estuviesen jugando a ver a quién caía primero.

  
Aunque ya estaba bastante claro quién sería el perdedor.

  
House retrocedió unos milímetros, sabiendo que se besarían si avanzaba tan sólo un poco más. Obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Pero ese gesto fue más que suficiente para darle a Wilson el impulso que necesitaba. Apenas sintió el rostro ajeno alejarse del suyo, cerró los ojos, frustrado, y lo acercó con brusquedad nuevamente, dejando así sus labios resecos sobre los de un sorprendido House, que ahora abría los ojos de par en par.

La verdad, ninguno de los dos creyó que Wilson sería capaz de hacerlo, así que ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos con los resultados.

Aún así, una vez sus labios se unieron, ninguno de los dos retrocedió.

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
House olía a café y colonia barata, combinación que le resultaba ya deliciosamente familiar, y le encantó que todo se sintiera tan natural, a pesar de que era la primera vez. Además sus labios, oh, sus labios… sabían a todo lo bueno y costoso que alguna vez haya pasado por su boca, pero fusionado y multiplicado por el infinito. Y es que ni siquiera sabía si tenían sabor a algo la verdad, pero al hacer contacto con los suyos, le parecían simplemente lo mejor del mundo.

El conjunto de todo, House, las luces frías, sus ojos dulces, el aroma hogareño, sus manos, los alientos combinados… era simplemente perfecto. ¡Perfecto! ¡Y estaba pasando en verdad! ¡No estaba soñando!

No sabía que todo resultaría de esta forma.

De haberlo sabido, lo hubiese besado hace muchos años. No se hubiese casado ni la mitad de veces que se casó. No se hubiese culpado tanto, podría haber simplemente… ¡Ah!, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía disfrutar esto ahora. Ahora o nunca.

Porque había esperado este momento tanto, tanto tiempo…

Pero antes de que olvidase sus preocupaciones para dejarse disfrutar, House rompió el enlace de repente, suspirando por lo bajo, y pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules, que miraban primero hacia todos lados, y luego volvían a caer sobre él.

" _No…_ " Había murmurado Wilson al sentir al mayor alejarse, y se avergonzó por el tono necesitado y suplicante con el que lo había dicho.

House también notó ese detalle, pero no sonrió irónico, tampoco hizo una broma o comentario. Ni siquiera pareció importarle lo tembloroso de su voz.

James tragó fuerte entonces, temiendo por lo que vendría.

" _Wilson_ " le dijo él, tono serio, ojos azules mirando a sus propios pies, los cuales movía compulsivamente dentro de sus zapatillas deportivas.

" _Sé lo que vas a decir, y no quiero oírlo_ " Se anticipó, respondiendo antes de que House terminara siquiera de pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Wilson había probado la sensación, y ahora no quería hacer más que vivir en esos ojos, en esos labios, en esa mente testaruda de su mejor amigo, que ahora parecía querer arrebatarle este bello momento. Quería llorar.

" _Sabes que_..." Y el mayor no necesitó decir más, porque Wilson sabía. Sabía que probablemente para su amigo esto sería un error mañana, y por esa misma razón era que debía aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad, porque sabía que si House se arrepentía, no dejaría que esto volviese a pasar jamás, y su corazón no podría seguir aguantando más tiempo.

Debía hacer que House lo disfrutara tanto, que deseara más.

Así que nuestro oncólogo simplemente colocó suavemente un dedo sobre los labios del mayor, cuidando que mantuvieran el contacto visual, a pesar de que eso le provocaba una agitación extra a la que ya padecía hace un buen rato.

" _Shhh... sólo, sólo…_ " Estaba temblando. De verdad no quería que esto terminara. Pero debía hacerse el calmado, sereno, debía convencer a House. Que supiera que valdría la pena el intento. Endulzó su voz lo más que pudo, y casi le susurró al oído.

" _No pienses por un rato, ¿bien?_ "

Era imposible que eso ocurriera literalmente, pero James se sentía fuera de sus límites, se sentía drogado, se sentía estúpido y ya no le importaba decir estupideces.

" _Por favor_ " Susurró, muy suave esta vez, con miedo en los ojos, pero su boca murmurando algodón de azúcar contra la rigidez de Gregory House.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la súplica patética, el tono necesitado. Se odió internamente por ser tan transparente, sentía que ya no se controlaba en absoluto.

Pero a House su voz, si bien empalagosa y necesitada, le sonó extrañamente provocativa, y el percatarse de esto hacía temblar armoniosamente sus entrañas, y generaba una llama que comenzaba derritiendo los interiores de su pecho, pero bajaba lento hacia las piernas y entre ellas, hasta finalmente desvanecerse como un cosquilleo por sus pies.

Haciendo caso a la súplica de Wilson, ahora una mano fue a parar al cuello de su amigo, ayudando a juntar sus labios otra vez. House sintió al oncólogo sonreír en medio del beso, e inmediatamente una punzada en el corazón, oprimido y agitado. Trataría de no pensar mucho en ese síntoma por ahora. Trataría de no pensar. De no pensar en nada que no se llamase James Wilson y fuera su mejor amigo, a quien ahora besaba apasionadamente y (esperaba) sin arrepentimientos futuros.

En un momento dado, sus narices chocaron y sus labios se separaron, sólo para dejar a Wilson llenarle de dulces y pequeños besos, empezando desde los labios hasta su cuello, y terminando donde comenzaba la camisa, mientras House no hacía más que abrazarle y tratar de respirar entre sus caricias.

Entre caminos de más y más besos, Wilson volvió a sus labios, y se besaron.

Se besaron una, diez y mil veces, cada beso más dulce, cálido y desesperado que el anterior.

Chocaron sus frentes y se miraron, respiraron sobre el rostro del otro, las caras ardiendo, el aire quemando, Wilson hecho cenizas, y House atizando las brasas, reanimando el fuego de un amor que ambos habían tratado de ignorar por demasiado tiempo, y que ahora renacía como el Fénix legendario en total majestuosidad, ardiente, brillante, _eterno_.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estos son dos "Oneshots" que publiqué en Wattpad. Originalmente iba a ser uno (la primera parte) pero sentí que faltaba algo y lo continué (?) espero les guste :^)


End file.
